Kiss You Drunk: A Scax Fanfic
by Sailorlovesong
Summary: Max is trying to catch some Z's when an intoxicated Scarlett catches him off-guard. Scax-friendly fanfiction.


Thanks to college, Max hated weekends. Ever since he started college at Ontario University and began living on campus, his ears were always greeted by drunken shouts and blaring music every Friday night. Since his randomly selected roommate was always going home on Thursday night and didn't return until the following Sunday, Max spent weekends alone in his room attempting to sleep once 10 p.m. came around. However, no matter how often he complained to the on-campus staff, screams of "Turn up!" and chants of "Chug, chug!" would always echo through his dorm's hallway usually not stopping until two in the morning (if he was lucky).

One Friday night in October, Max was trying to muffle the irritating music from his ears with his pillow when there was a loud bang on the door. At first, Max ignored; intoxicated students often ran around pounding their fists against everyone's door in order to entertain themselves. However, Max sat up when there were two more bangs followed by a familiar voice.

"Maaaax! O-open up, dumbass."

Max sauntered over to the door and cracked it open. Peeking his head out slightly, he scowled up at his once trustworthy sidekick, who was smirking down at him.

"What do you want?"

Normally, he would be happy to see Scarlett. However, they began to drift apart even though they ended up going to the same school. Since she became a psychology major while he was specializing in engineering, they never had the same classes. Plus, Scarlett's genius made college assignments easy for her. Since she was able to complete projects faster than the average college student, she often had free time on her hands. Eventually, she began participating in the party life and became a popular member of the social scene. Max, on the other hand, barely left the confines of his room except for class or to eat dinner. It was rare moments like these where they were face-to-face.

"Huh. I thought of a-all people you'd be happy t-to see me." Scarlett's hair was down, and she had her contacts in versus her circular framed glasses. Max could smell cheap beer on her breath as she spoke in an unusually soft tone with an occasional stutter.

"Damn it, woman. How much did you drink?" Max opened the door a bit more, enough for him to see Scarlett's outfit: a tight, green sweater dress paired with black heels and fishnets. "My god, woman! What are you wearing?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "W-what are you? My dad?"

"No! It's just you never…since when do you wear fishnets?"

"Uh, since my friend took me shopping last week?" She flicked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Look, my p-phone's dead, and I'm expecting a call from my roommate. She's still out with her boyfriend at the bar, and s-she needs me to let her into the dorm."

Max analyzed her words and debated whether he should help. Sighing, he opened the door all the way and gestured for her to come inside. Scarlett walked right passed him and immediately walked to the outlet by his desk. Fumbling through her purse, she pulled out her phone and its charger. Max shut the door and walked over to his bed stand. As she was plugging her in charger, Max checked his own phone for the time: 1:03am. He paused and listened to the atmosphere, hearing the same rants and blaring music continue. He grumbled under his breath, deciding to give up on sleep for the night. He rummaged through his mini fridge until he found a water bottle. Remembering the red-head who now was relaxing in his desk chair, he extended the drink towards her.

"You should have some. It'll help you sober up," he said.

Scarlett teasingly mocked, "M-maybe I don't want to sober up. M-maybe you should try getting drunk."

"Oh, please! As if I'd want to become like one of those indecent buffoons. Besides, I'm not even legally allowed to yet, and neither are you. You could get yourself arrested, you know."

"Oh, boo-ho. F-for someone who's supposed to be a villain, you're quite the law-abiding citizen." She giggled and added with a sly smile, "Besides, I thought you'd like me being a little naughty."

Max's cheeks grew pink. "W-well, as much as I enjoy evil, you're being more stupid than malevolent." He twisted the bottle open and took a long gulp of water, avoiding her as she continued to giggle. He tried to change the subject.

"So…how's college for you?" He awkwardly traced his finger over his bottle's cap.

"Okay, I guess. I aced all my midterms. W-what a waste of time those were. I swear, some of these professors are a joke." She glanced down and smirked. "Nice boxer-shorts."

Max looked down and turned beet red. Since it got so hot in the room, Max got in the routine of sleeping without any pants. Consequently, he forgot to put on his pajama bottoms before he opened the door.

"S-shut up!" He scrambled frantically for some kind of pants to cover himself up with, blushing as he knew Scarlett was staring.

"Aw, c-come on, Max. As if this is the first time I've seen you half-naked. Remember that one time your pants accidently fell and I saw your…what did you call it again? The maximum dong?"

"I said for you shut it, woman!" His search became a challenge, and he ultimately decided to just hide his lower half under his covers. Climbing into bed, he faced the wall in an attempt to hide his blush. Suddenly, he felt the end of his mattress push down and knew who was now sitting at his feet.

"Get off, Scarlett," he muttered. He felt a hand graze his cheek tenderly. Slender fingers gripped under his chin and turned his head until he was face to face with Scarlett. Without warning, Scarlett leaned in and planted her lips roughly against his. Her soft lips moved over his, the taste of alcohol still present. Max's eyes widened as he felt her tongue flick his lower lip, and her fingers begin to travel a bit too far south of his abdomens. Once he gained his senses, he pushed her away, bewilderment depicted on his face.

"What the hell, woman?! What made you do that?!" He could still taste the beer from her lips and feel the heated wetness of her tongue.

Scarlett shrugged with a half-hearted expression on her face. "Meh, I was curious. You aren't much of a kisser, huh, Dr. Evil?"

Max found himself stuttering more than Scarlett. "It's not that! Y-you surprised me! B-besides, you can't just—"

He was interrupted by his lips meeting Scarlett's again, only this time she was more forceful. She pressed herself closer to him, her chest merging into his as her arms wrapped around his neck to tug him closer. He grunted in protest as he felt her tongue again, only this time attempting to slip into his mouth. After a few moments of struggle, Scarlett huffed and pulled her lips away from him, glaring in disappointment.

"Holy crap, Max. How much of a prude are you?" She rolled her eyes as she sat back up, seated by his feet. She ran her fingers through her hair, pushing the bangs over off her face.

Max was panting steadily, still confused at what was going on. Why would she be trying to kiss him? Never has Scarlett shown any strong feelings towards him other than anger and frustration. He assumed it was the alcohol. It _had _to be the alcohol.

He smoothed some of the wrinkles out of his shirt, watching Scarlett pout and look over towards her still-charging phone. His eyes traced what he could make out of her image in the moon-lit room. The green of her dress looked so beautiful against her peach-tinted skin. Her slender body itself looked perfect in that dress, and since when were her legs so long? He never really noticed since she often wore nothing but knee-socks and long skirts. But tonight, her skirt barely covered her hips, causing her legs to be more exposed; the fishnet and those black heels definitely helped lengthen her.

Her hair, as always, was what Max admired the most. He loved how long she kept it, letting it flow as far as the small of her back. The fiery locks were unique, wild, and free…just like their owner. Even when she got on his last nerve, Max always envisioned touching the hair, feeling its soft, gentle texture between his fingers—

"Max?" Scarlett had her eyebrow raised at him. At first the look confused him, but then he realized that he had begun stroking the hair on the back of her head. He jerked his hand away quickly, blushing and sputtering uncontrollably.

"I-I didn't m-mean t-t-to…" He wanted to disappear. What the hell was wrong with him? It was only Scarlett. She was so mean to him and taunting and…hot. He glanced up at her, focusing his eyes on her lips. He could still feel them crushing his. He didn't want to admit it, but part of him wanted them to do it again...

_BBBBBBZZZ_. Scarlett and Max both looked over at the desk, seeing Scarlett's phone vibrate around to the point where it almost wobbled off the desktop. Scarlett jumped off the bed and answered it.

"Hey…No, I'm with a friend…Mhmm…Jesus, as if you don't fuck enough (Max felt sweat emerge from his forehead after hearing the word "fuck" escape Scarlett's lips)…Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then, okay? Bye."

Scarlett hung up the phone and placed it back in its spot. She turned to Max, yawning a bit. "So my roommate's sleeping over her boyfriend's again. I don't feel like walking across campus just to sleep. Mind if I stay here?"

Scarlett wanted to stay the night? Normally, Max could care less about her sleeping over. There were a few times in high school where she ended up sleeping over because they were working on project together or her parents were away on one of their week-long business trips. However, tonight was a whole different story.

Though nervous of his sudden inner emotional turmoil, he eventually agreed. "Y-you can sleep in Don's bed. He won't be needing it. He's home for the weekend."

Scarlett said with a sultry look in her eyes, "Oh really?" She moved towards Max's elevated bed again, resting her arms on the edge of it. Her voice grew deep and sensual as she added, "Yet you don't want to sleep with me tonight?"

Max knew what she was really asking, which caused him to feel equal doses of excitement and embarrassment. As Scarlett again began to run her fingers through his hair, he looked at his phone again: 1:25 a.m. Though he mainly was hearing the thudding of his own heartbeat, he could still make out that the blaring music was still playing next-door. His lips soon met Scarlett's again, only this time he softly kissed back. It wasn't long before Scarlett was back on top of him, pressing her body against the evil genius. Though extremely inexperienced, Max was able to get past his nerves, working up enough courage to stroke her hair and mash his lips harder against hers as they caressed another. Max had never been so close to someone, and though secretly terrified of what Scarlett may do to him, he felt undeniably wonderful. As the moon shimmered down on them and the intimate touches between them increased, Max understood the truth: there was no way he was falling asleep anytime soon.


End file.
